fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Jasmine and Esmeralda tear Anna's dress
At the living room, Medusa, McLeach, Jasmine, and Esmeralda walked downstairs ready to go to the ball. Medusa was now wearing a blue ball gown with crimson shoes, green silk gloves, a pink beaded necklace, and white bloomers, along with a violet shawl with a hood. McLeach was now wearing a black tuxedo, matching trousers, a white shirt, a gray waistcoat, a red bow tie, black shoes with white spats, and a black top hat with a red ribbon. Jasmine was now wearing a royal turquoise ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and a feather with beads in her hair. Esmeralda was now wearing a royal purple ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and a feather with beads in her hair. As McLeach opened the door, he told the girls one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his Highness, be sure to--" "Wait!" A voice called. It was Anna, who was now wearing her gold party dress with the matching shoes, beaded necklace, bloomers, and silk gloves. She was also carrying a gold purse to match, "Please, wait for me! Isn't lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Medusa, McLeach, Jasmine, and Esmeralda were stunned to see Anna in her gold party outfit. But Bill, John, Max, Peepers, the ex-thugs, and the Mouse Pokémon watched down from the stairs, smiling. "Anna?!" Esmeralda gasped in shock. "Mother, father, she can't!" Jasmine added, and she and Esmeralda panicked. "Girls! Please!" McLeach demanded, and Medusa said, "After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Anna?" Anna smiled, and Medusa and McLeach slowly walked towards her. "And I never go back on my word." Medusa continued. Anna gulped in fear as McLeach grinned, "How very clever." "Wait a minute, there's something strange going on." Bill added curiously. "These beads. They give it just the right touch." McLeach said. Anna just smiled. "Don't you think so, Esmeralda?" Medusa asked. "No, I don't. I'' think she's--" Esmeralda said angrily, but she gasped, realizing those were ''her gold beads, and she exclaimed, "Ugh! Why you little thief!" "She is not!" John shouted. "Yeah!" Max added angrily, as he and John marched towards the Gypsy girl, about to fight, only to get their tails pulled by Bill. "They're my beads!" Esmeralda shouted, "Give them here!" She snatched the beads, breaking them off and scaring poor little Anna. "Oh, no!" Anna exclaimed, clutching her neck. "Oh, and look! That's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't!" Jasmine yelled, ripping her gold sash off Anna's dress. Soon, Esmeralda joined her. "Oh, my goodness! Don't! Please, stop! You're hurting my feelings!" Anna sobbed. As Jasmine and Esmeralda continued tearing Anna's dress, the Norwegian princess panicked, crying as Jasmine and Esmeralda called her derogatory names, like "thief" and "ungrateful." "Girls, girls! That's quite enough." McLeach demanded with a calm, haughty look. Even Medusa gave a calm, haughty look. He opened the door, and the girls walked outside in a haughty way (except Jasmine, who feels sorry for Anna). "Sorry about that, Anna." Jasmine said as she turned to her stepsister, looking at her sorrowfully and sadly walked outside, catching up with Esmeralda, who was in the carriage. "Hurry along now, both of you." Medusa said, "We won't have you upsetting yourselves." She and McLeach turned to Anna, who was now standing in her ruined dress, and they said, "Goodnight." As Medusa and McLeach closed the door, Anna gasped in fear. Then she started crying, running to the garden, and sobbing with Bill, John, Max, and the ex-thugs watching her. Anna ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. Bill, John, Max, Peepers, the ex-thugs, and the Mouse Pokémon felt sad that Anna had been abused by her wicked, nasty stepparents and mean, vile stepsisters. Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Tears Somebody's Dress